


Cute Little Muppet

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a puppet. Spike is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Little Muppet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: Muppet

Spike waltzed in unannounced. Angel, barely visible from behind his desk, pushed the chair back and stood on it. 

“Fred was right, you are adorable when you brood,” Spike said, pinching a felt cheek. 

“I. Am. Not. Adorable.” 

Spike knelt down by the chair. “Who’s a cute little Muppet?” 

As Angel launched himself forward, Spike jerked back in shock. “Angel, no,” he started. Then, laughing, he pulled Angel off his jugular. “Stop it. That tickles.” 

Angel kicked at him. The cloth feet felt like tiny pillows. 

“That all you got?” Spike asked.

Angel growled. 

Spike grinned. “This will be fun.”


End file.
